Ealoseum
+10 |chain = +3 |speed = +3}} Ealoseum is one of the Deathless imprisoned in the Dungeon of the God King's castle. When killed, Ealoseum drops the Dragoor Blade. He equips the Enslaver and uses the Vulcanis as a shield. It is recommended that you face him last because he has the highest level of the Deathless in the Dungeon (50 more than Gortoel and 100 more than Kuero), along with the fact that his attacks are some of the most difficult to dodge, block, or parry. He appears in Round 18 of Survival Mode. Location To get to him, the player must first have the Infinity Blade in their possession (but not necessarily equipped), then head to the Castle's Dungeon. In the center of the room, there is a small white pedestal. Activate it with a tap and the player will use the Infinity Blade to unlock three doors. The door furthest to the left is the one that leads to Ealoseum's chamber. Upon entering Ealoseum's chamber, the player is greeted by a small desert having a large tree in the middle, and no roof, such that the sky is visible from the player's perspective. In the entry montage Ealoseum himself performs a vague dialogue. Another conversation is started when the player decides to attack Ealoseum. He puts down his book, and starts to discuss the Infinity Blade. This is one of a few rare occurences where the player's character speaks in-game. It is interesting to note that in Infinity Blade Clashmobs, Ealoseum returns several times seeking vengeance. Clashmobs also frequently feature his treasure as Gold Bags, free to collect in the lush plains. Combat Before engaging Ealoseum, it is advised that the player equip a shield that blocks Drain, as the boss uses the Enslaver as his weapon. Because of this, it is highly recommended that the player defeat both Kuero and Gortoel (in that order since Kuero has a lower level) before fighting Ealoseum as both of the items obtained from defeating both are recommended for use in battle since they are useful. Several of this bosses' attacks cannot be dodged and are much faster than expected, so blocking is necessary (if the player isn't experienced enough at parrying). It is highly recommended that you use the Infinity Blade when fighting him since it is probably the weapon with the best stats for damage overall in your inventory at this time (if you have a weapon of high damage least 100 damage and high elemental damage, it may be of equal use. Most preferrably, the Enslaver, which has a high drain bonus, or any weapon that has at least 110 extra bonus elemental damage for Shock and Light since his Vulcanis and he himself are immune to those elements are useful replacements of the Infinity Blade. However, the Infinity Blade is the best choice, unless you have the Enslaver, since it has the highest raw damage power). If you do manage a block or dodge break (parrying his attacks is difficult as they don't come from the direction you expect) you will generally get a 5-hit window. In this time it's important to attempt an Ultra Hit (left, right, up, down, left), because it is the most damage you can do to him in any 5-hit window and you won't get many other chances to attack. If you practice, parrying may be manageable, as blocking will quickly drain your shield stat. Dialogue Trivia *The first indication that Siris is a Deathless is in Ealoseum's dialogue when he says that "it is time for one of us to truly die". *Easoleum bears a slight resemblance to Thane, a Deathless in Infinity Blade II due to their armor, helm, and enemy type. *Easoleum will appear in some Clashmob challenges. *Ealoseum is the only Deathless King in Multiplayer who is not the final enemy. He can be upgraded to Zero Mech. *In Infinity Blade II, Ealoseum has the same sounds as the Marrow Fiend. Gallery 216170 10150568607895597 679895596 18185957 932688 n.jpg|Death of the Ealoseum Easoleum in clashmob.jpg Gais.jpg|In Infinity Blade 3 Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Large enemies Category:Secrets Category:Infinity Blade I